fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Living Legend
Background The Nabata Desert. A wasteland of scorching sun and frigid nights. It rejects human life. Any careless enough to enter its embrace is doomed to wander lost. Uther, the marquess of Ostia, spoke of a living legend… Guided by his words, Eliwood heads straight into the desert. Chapter Information Living Legend is a chapter in the game Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. This chapter takes place in the Nabata desert. In Eliwood's mode it is chapter 22; in Hector's mode it is chapter 23. If you recruit Hawkeye and the sum of your units' experience gained for this level is 700 Exp or greater (or anyone with 0 exp at 10 level-ups), then you will unlock Chapter 22x(E)/23x(H), Genesis. It helps, if you are trying to do this, to rescue Pent so that he does not kill too many enemy units; Ninian's dancing ability, at ~10 Exp gained per use, also helps increase your Exp total to the desired amount. Also, because Pent can be hard to rescue while still getting all the items buried in the sand (As it probably requires the use of one of your flying units), it is okay to let him get a lot of kills as long as you are not using any of the dancer type units later on. This is because you can use filla and ninis's might rings with Ninian to gain 20 exp. per use. It should also be noted that on hard mode, a sandstorm will cover the map, creating the same effect as fog of war. Story Pent, a Sage, came to the Nabata Desert in search of some unknown treasure. He is being attack by bandits and their leaders, brothers Jasmine and Paul, who are warriors, threaten to take the treasure from Pent. Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis have come to the desert in search of the 'Living Legend', also known as Archsage Athos, and they go help Pent. Hawkeye, a berserker, will appear after Pent's first turn as a green unit. He can be recruited by talking to him with your main Lord; otherwise, he will automatically join at the start of the next chapter. If you have recruited Canas (and he is still alive), he will mention that artifacts can be found in the desert sands. This is a hint regarding the items that can be found in the desert sands. For more information, see the "Items" section below. Enemies *Bosses:Jasmine and Paul *4 Archer L9 w/Steel Bow *Brigand L9 w/Hammer *Cavalier L9 w/Steel Sword *2 Knight L9 w/Steel Lance *7 Mage L9 w/Thunder *Monk L9 w/Shine *Nomad L9 w/Steel Bow *Shaman L9 w/Luna (drops when defeated) Reinforcements *Turn 2 north-and-south-west corners: +2 Wyvern Rider L9 w/Iron Lance *Turn 4 north-and-south-west corners: +2 Wyvern Rider L9 w/Steel Lance *Turn 4 north-western fortress: + Mage L9 w/Thunder *Turn 5 north-western fortress: + Mage L9 w/Thunder *Turn 6 north-and-south-west corners: +2 Shaman L9 w/Flux *Turn 7 north-and-south-west corners: +2 Shaman L9 w/Flux Items *Hero Crest, Light Brand, Filla's Might, Eclipse, Ocean Seal, Body Ring (search the desert by having any character end their turn in the regions where the items can be found; Thieves have a 100% chance of obtaining these items, other characters have a 1/11 chance.) *Guiding Ring (steal from Monk) *Luna (dropped by shaman) *White Gem (steal from Paul) Category:Rekka no Ken chapters Category:Chapters